Prosper, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = Counties |subdivision_name2 = Collin, Denton |government_footnotes = |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = Town Council |leader_name = Ray Smith, Mayor Kenneth Dugger Jason Dixon Curry Vogelsang Jr. Danny Wilson Ray Smith |leader_title1 = Town Manager |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 59.1 |area_land_km2 = 58.5 |area_water_km2 = 0.6 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 9423 |population_density_km2 = 161.1 |population_density_sq_mi = |pop_est_as_of = 2014 |population_est = 14416 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 208 |elevation_ft = 682 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 33 |latm = 14 |lats = 18 |latNS = N |longd = 96 |longm = 47 |longs = 27 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 75078 |area_code = 972 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-59696 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1344593 |website = |footnotes = }} Prosper is an affluent suburban town located in Collin and Denton counties within the state of Texas, United States. The town is located within the Dallas-Fort Worth metropolitan area. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,423; As of 2016, the estimated population was 17,467. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of 2010, the racial makeup of the town was 87.1% White, 5.3% African American, 0.6% Native American, 1.9% Asian, 0.0% Native Hawaiian or other Pacific Islander, 2.8% some other race, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. The median household income as of 2010 was $118,281 About Prosper The first settlers arrived in 1846 to farm cotton in the black fertile prairie soil. Between 1850 and 1902, two settlements existed - Rock Hill was two miles south of the present town and Richland was one mile north. The development of these small communities was expedited in 1876 when County Courts ordered small tracts of land to be established for quick sale. These tracts, each approximately 160 acres in size, were sold for $3.50 per acre. Dr. A. T. Bryant of McKinney purchased what later became the center of the present town. The towns merged during the establishment of the St. Louis & San Francisco Railroad in March of 1902. For years, Prosper was the central stop for the railroad between Dallas and Sherman. When community officials applied for a Post Office with the name "Richland," they were informed that city name was already taken. Postmaster B.J. Naugle asked for an alternative name and J.C. Slaughter suggested the name "Prosper," because crops that year had been very prosperous. The Town of Prosper was incorporated in 1914 with a commission form of government and a population of 500. U.N. Clary was Mayor and served in that position for the next 49 years. Prosper was named in the D Magazine 2010 Best Suburbs List as the 5th Best Suburb in the Dallas Metropolitan Area. Prosper High School cost $113.5 million to construct and is 590,000-square-feet, complete with a medical tech lab, a restaurant-worthy kitchen, a greenhouse, a broadcast studio and an indoor football practice facility. The Town of Prosper holds an annual Christmas festival and Fourth of July event. Each May, Prosper Founders Fest celebrates its history, people and arts. The event combines the Prosper Fire Department's IBCA-sanctioned Barbecue Cookoff, a 5K race, an art show and music festival and a Sunday Family Fellowship. Prosper has grown and is expecting many new retailers in the 2016 fiscal year. Geography Prosper is located in western Collin County and eastern Denton County at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 1.09%, is water. Education The Town of Prosper is served by the Prosper Independent School District. * Prosper High School (Grades 9–12) * Reynolds Middle School (Grades 7-8) * Rogers Middle School (Grades 5-6) * Cockrell Elementary School (Grades PreK–4) * Rucker Elementary School (Grades PreK–4) * Folsom Elementary School (Grades PreK–4) * Light Farms Elementary School (Grades PreK-4) * Baker Elementary School (Grades PreK–4) *Located in McKinney, Texas Sports Prosper High School Baseball team went to the State Championship Semi-Finals in Class A in 1982 & 1983 then won their first State Championship trophy in Class A Baseball in 1984 against Runge. Prosper High School won its first football state championship (AAA) in 2008. In 2008, Prosper took down Waco's La Vega High School 17 to 10 to win the 3A Championship. Prosper High School won the Boys Golf State Championship in 2011. Prosper High School Baseball team won the 2015 UIL 5A Baseball State Championship Notable residents *Chris Buescher, who won the 2015 NASCAR Xfinity Championship driving for Roush Fenway Racing *Matt Carpenter, Major League Baseball player, St. Louis Cardinals *Todd Eldredge, three-time Olympian and six-time world champion figure skater *Pat Fallon, president of Virtus Apparel, based in Prosper, and Republican member of the Texas House of Representatives from District 106 in Denton County *Marc Fein, journalist and NBC news anchor *Chris Harris, NFL player *LaTroy Hawkins, MLB player *Torii Hunter, MLB player, Minnesota Twins and Anaheim Angels *Lorene Rogers, biochemist; first woman in the United States to lead a public university, the University of Texas *Cole Beasley, NFL player *Ann Ward, winner of the 15th cycle of America's Next Top Model *Randy White, NFL Hall of Famer for the Dallas Cowboys *Ronald Kauffman, Pairs figure skater (with his sister, Cynthia) in 1964, 1968 Olympics; Four-time US Champions 1966-69; Two-time North American Champions 1967, 1969; US Figure Skating Hall of Fame Inductee (1995) *Jaret Reddick, musician, singer, songwriter, composer, and voice actor best known as the lead vocalist of the rock band Bowling for Soup. References External links * Town of Prosper official website * Prosper Fire Department * Prosper Police Department * Prosper Business, business website Category:Towns in Collin County, Texas Category:Towns in Denton County, Texas Category:Towns in Texas Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex